Sometimes naughty can be nice
by floating fog
Summary: A Christmas fic for all my Christmas celebrating friends! The last time Arthur saw Merlin was in Christmas five years ago, this year, he has no intention of letting him go.


So, hello everyone and a happy new year! This story prompt was: Naughty can be nice and I hope you'll like it :)

Rating: NC-17 so this contains explicit content between two men, if this bothers you or you are of under age please go back.  
Pairing: Arthur/Merlin

Enjoy!

* * *

A muffled 'Aww' and a muttered curse were Arthur's signs that his target has arrived, without sound he opened the door to his living room and stared at the tall man who stood in the middle of the room, rubbing his knee and muttering under his breath. Arthur's eyes raked over Merlin's form, he has changed the past five years, grown into his gangly limbs and was now lithe and a bit fuller, though still clumsy it would seem.

Closing the door behind him Arthur stepped into the room and leaned against the wall.

"Hello Merlin." He said, his eyes meeting Merlin's startled gaze.

"A-Arthur?" Merlin whispered and his eyes went to the list he was carrying.

"The A.T there is me if you were wondering." Arthur supplied.

"But…" Merlin trailed off and glanced at the fireplace.

Arthur's eyes narrowed and he clicked the remote in his hand, fire blazed to life and Merlin swallowed audibly, taking a step back and further from Arthur.

"I've been thinking about this moment for the last five years Merlin, that's a long time to plan things." Arthur moved towards him and Merlin moved back. "There is no way you are escaping me, not again."

Merlin grimaced and glanced at Arthur. "Arthur I-"

"Am sorry." Arthur said briskly and closed the gap between them and pinned Merlin to the wall. "Yes, I know, you wrote it ever so eloquently in your note." He waved a crumpled piece of paper at Merlin's face before tossing it to the floor.

"The time for apologies has been and gone _Mer_lin," Arthur growled in Merlin's face and smirked when he whimpered. "This time I will make sure you won't forget it," His lips were an inch above Merlin's lips and he breathed in Merlin's exhales, relishing in the burning heat of being so close to him again, after five years of dreaming about it.

"This time I will make sure you'll remember that you are mine."

His lips crushed at Merlin's lips in a bruising kiss and Arthur didn't waste any time in licking at the seams of his lips, prying them open and thrusting his tongue in.

Merlin's taste was just as he remembered: Boiling hot spices that made his blood burn and all coherent thought flow from his mind, leaving only the desire to mark and conquer.

"Arthur, Arthur…" Merlin breathed, his hands clutching Arthur's hair and pulling his head closer.

"Every Christmas Merlin," Arthur whispered against Merlin's neck as he trailed kisses down his jaw. "Every Christmas I've waited for you to stumble into my room, blabbering some insane story about a crisis in the north pole that only you could solve, any excuse why you didn't come back." Arthur bit him viciously on his pulse point, drawing a shaky moan from Merlin and a thrust from his hips.

"I couldn't," Merlin mumbled and pulled at Arthur's hair, trying to pull his head away. "My father…" He started and Arthur lifted his eyes to stare at Merlin; Dark blue stared right back at him, the pupils dilated with sparks of gold swirling in their depths. "My father transferred me to a different department, my magic… I couldn't come back…even tonight…I'm, I'm not supposed to be here, Gwaine he…"

"Shut up Merlin." Arthur ordered. There was no way this was the last time he saw Merlin, Arthur would make sure of that, but right now… well, there were more pressing matters to attend to.

His hands trailed down Merlin's arms and Arthur smirked when he felt Merlin shiver under him.

He hooked his fingers in the belt's loop and pulled Merlin's tights down, revealing Merlin's hard and leaking erection.

He eyed it for a moment before reaching down and trailing one finger down the length, his other hand keeping Merlin firmly against the wall, stopping him from bucking into Arthur's hand.

"So lovely…" He murmured and touched the pearly drop of pre come on Merlin's cock, lifting his finger up to his mouth he stared at Merlin as he licked it, savoring the taste of Merlin on his tongue after so long.

Merlin swallowed and stared at Arthur's mouth, his eyes wide and bright.

"I used to dream about this all the time," Arthur confessed. "About all the things I didn't get to do to you that night, all the new things I learned and wanted to share with you…" He licked his palm and wrapped it around Merlin's heated flesh, earning a choked cry from him.

"And when Gwen told me that you were in charge of the naughty list now…well," Arthur's smirk turned filthy. "Is this naughty enough for you Emrys?" He purred, rolling Merlin's title around his tongue.

"Arthur…."Merlin gasped, his hips trying to fight Arthur's grip.

"Or maybe…" Arthur's hand stopped its slow slide over Merlin's flesh. "Maybe you'd rather I suck you off? Yeah? Like this?"

In a fluid motion Arthur dropped to his knees and swallowed Merlin down to the root, his smile growing when Merlin screamed in pleasure at the blazing heat engulfing his engorged flesh.

Merlin's fingers tightened their hold on Arthur's hair, not pushing him down or trying to control the pace, but caressing the blond, sweat soaked tresses and pushing them away from Arthur's eyes.

Arthur's finger's tightened their grip on Merlin's hip bone, creating bruises that Arthur knew would take days to heal and vanish. He swirled his tongue around the length in his mouth, pulling off and sucking just the tip while his hand caressed the bulging vein beneath it.

"Arthur…I'm… fuck…I'm gonna…" Merlin whimpered as he came, shooting down Arthur's throat and slumping against the wall, staying up right only thanks to Arthur's hold on his hip.

Arthur pulled off slowly and licked him clean, making sure not to leave any drop. He released his hold on Merlin's hip and caught him easily as he dropped to the floor, arranging him to sit on his lap, his back to Arthur's chest.

"I missed you…" Arthur pressed against Merlin's damp skin, his mouth pressing tiny kisses to the sensitive spot under Merlin's ear.

"I missed you too… so much…" Merlin said and twisted around, moving on Arthur's lap so he could look at him. "Arthur I-" Merlin frowned and looked down. "You didn't…?"

Arthur smiled ruefully. "I wanted you more."

Merlin rolled his eyes and reached down, his fingers making quick work on Arthur's pajamas and pulling them down, wriggling so he could push them to his ankles.

"Merlin… you don't have to…"

"I want to," Merlin whispered, presenting his hand to Arthur's mouth and breathing a little harder when Arthur licked it, his tongue trailing every digit with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"I..." Merlin said a bit shakily as he wrapped his hand around Arthur's length. "I wanted to…so many times… I… I never forgot…" He whispered and Arthur swallowed, his hand grabbing the back of Merlin's neck and pulling him in for a kiss, moaning into his mouth as Merlin's finger swiped the tip of his cock.

"Don't leave me," Arthur whispered against his lips and stared into Merlin's eyes, his heart soaring as he saw the answering love there. "Don't ever leave me again."

Merlin closed his eyes and tightened his grip around Arthur, shifting closer and Arthur was suddenly aware that Merlin was hard again, with a smile he wrapped his hand around Merlin and they moved closer, the heat between them better than anything Arthur has ever dreamed of.

"Merlin I'm…"

Merlin nodded. "I know… me too…" Arthur pulled him for another kiss as they came together, the mass spilling all over their shirts.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's sated form and smiled against his hair.

"See Emrys?" He asked with a cocky tone. "Sometimes naughty can be nice."

Merlin's form shook with quite laughter and he lifted his head from Arthur's chest, his eyes soft. "Prat." He said with a smile.

* * *

So... How was it? It was written in a bit of a rush to make it to the deadline and well... yeah... R&R 'key? So I'll know how bad it was?


End file.
